


Hemingway peut aller se faire mettre

by enso_infinite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, Derek n'a simplement aucun sens de l'observation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manque de communication, Misunderstandings, Relation professeur/étudiant, et a tendance à s'auto-saboter, mais pas vraiment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enso_infinite/pseuds/enso_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Pour ceux d’entre vous qui venez juste de transférer dans ce cours ou qui ont simplement décidé que la première journée de classe n’était pas assez importante pour y assister, je suis le professeur Hale. Bienvenue au cours d’Anglais 346, Le Roman américain. » </p><p>Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu’il a la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés par le choc, parce que, putain de merde, il pense qu’il connaît à présent la raison pour laquelle ses étudiants ont transféré. Bon sang, s’il avait été encore un étudiant de premier cycle, il aurait probablement transféré aussi. </p><p>Ou : Dans laquelle Stiles est un professeur de biologie et Derek pense qu’il est un étudiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemingway peut aller se faire mettre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



> Cette fic est partiellement inspirée par la fic cherik (charles/eric de X-Men) "An Ideal Grace", qui est un million de fois meilleure, alors si vous aimez cherik, vous devriez aller la lire. Aussi, il se peut que je méprise entièrement Hemingway, alors soyez avertis. 
> 
> Avertissement : Quiproquo impliquant une relation professeur-étudiant. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Ceci est ma traduction de la merveilleuse fic intitulée "Hemingway Can Suck It" par la brillante KuriKuri.
> 
> La suite de cette fic est traduite par la talentueuse [phoenix8351](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351), intitulée ["Misinterpret Me Like Lolita/Me prendre à tort pour Lolita"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3594684), et relate les mêmes événements, mais du point de vue de Derek (avec plusieurs scènes inédites!).

\- Bon, je passais un matin des plus agréables, Stiles dit sans préambule alors qu’il s’effondre dans la chaise en face de Lydia, le visage renfrogné. En fait, mon matin était _excellent_.

\- Mais? demande Lydia sur un ton ennuyé sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux du papier qu’elle est en train de corriger, un stylo de couleur rouge sang à la main.

\- Mais ensuite, j’ai découvert que tous les étudiants de mon cours de Bio 424, excepté cinq d’entre eux, ont transféré ailleurs à la dernière minute, Stiles râle, levant les mains en l’air et s’affaissant davantage dans sa chaise. Tous sauf cinq, Lydia. _Cinq_. J’ai dû l’annuler.

\- Ils ont transféré hors de _ton_ cours? Lydia questionne, levant les yeux, son intérêt attisé.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de crâner un peu à cause de ça, parce qu’il sait qu’il est un bon prof, okay? Il est jeune et enthousiaste et se souvient des noms comme un chef. Aussi, l’épigénétique déchire grave, alors il n’y a absolument aucune raison pour que ses étudiants transfèrent hors de son cours, encore moins plus de quatre-vingt pourcent d’entre eux.

\- Tu as dit que c’était ton cours de Bio 424? Lydia continue, l’air pensif, en tapotant son stylo contre ses lèvres parfaitement peintes. Lundi, mercredi et vendredi à huit heures?

\- Ouais, Stiles répond, lorgnant Lydia avec suspicion.

Elle sait clairement quelque chose qu’il ignore.

\- À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu es passé par le département d’anglais? demande-t-elle, un sourire dangereux s’étalant sur son visage, le genre qui à la fois terrifie et allume Stiles.

\- Je sais pas. Pourquoi? Stiles demande avec précaution, se renfrognant.

C’est une question étrange, après tout.

\- Il y a une nouvelle addition au staff qui a un cours en même temps que ton cours de Bio 424, Lydia répond comme si cette explication pouvait tout résoudre.

Si elle avait enseigné un cours en même temps que lui, il aurait pu comprendre pourquoi les gens auraient transféré dans sa classe, mais le fait que tous ses étudiants en bio aient transféré dans un cours _d’anglais_? Clairement, Lydia n’a pas encore eu assez de café ce matin.

\- En quoi c’est pertinent? Stiles demande, fronçant les sourcils avec confusion, son nez se plissant de dégoût.  

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir aller voir par toi-même, Lydia réplique, cette lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux, un rictus amusé aux coins des lèvres. Je crois que son cours se déroule à la salle 240 dans le SEC.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Stiles questionne, parce que, vraiment, tout cette affaire ne fait que devenir de plus en plus embrouillée.

\- Il se peut que j'y sois allée ce matin, Lydia admet, quoique paraissant excessivement satisfaite d'elle-même au lieu de sembler embarrassée ou coupable. Pas exactement mon genre, mais je peux voir pourquoi tes étudiants ont transféré.

\- Le cours n’était pas ton genre? Stiles demande, encore complètement perdu.

\- Va juste y jeter un œil, Lydia soupire en faisant ce truc où elle roule les yeux sans réellement rouler les yeux. Tu me remercieras plus tard.    

Stiles laisse échapper un soupir énervé mais ne tente pas d’extorquer plus d’informations à Lydia (un effort tout ce qu’il y aurait de plus inutile). Leur conversation change de cap à partir de là, Stiles appuyant les plaintes de Lydia au sujet d’étudiants particulièrement idiots en hochant la tête, compréhensif. Pour une raison quelconque, elle s’est retrouvée à devoir enseigner une section d’Introduction à la biologie, ce que Stiles n’envie absolument pas. Il doit y avoir, quoi, deux ou trois cents étudiants par section?

Il n’oublie pas le mystérieux cours d’anglais, cependant, ce qui explique pourquoi,  au lieu de dormir confortablement dans son appartement, il se retrouve à errer sans but autour du Sheppard English Center à sept heures quarante-cinq le matin suivant, essayant de se rappeler dans quelle salle le cours a lieu d'après Lydia. Elle est située quelque part au deuxième étage, Stiles le sait, mais…

\- Vous semblez perdu, dit une voix, manquant de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

Il se retourne, une réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais son cerveau le lâche aussitôt que ses yeux tombent sur son sauveur. Parce que, _putain_ , il a besoin de se perdre plus souvent si cela signifie que ce type va venir à son secours. Stiles s’humecte la lèvre inférieure et tente de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- J’ai oublié le numéro de la salle, se contente-t-il de dire finalement, flashant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Seigneur, il espère que le mec est attiré par les généticiens au look de nerd. Stiles ne le reconnaît pas, mais il a l’air trop vieux pour être un étudiant. Un nouveau chargé de cours, peut-être?

\- De quelle classe s’agit-il? Mec Canon demande, l’air légèrement agacé et pas très charmé, à la grande déception de Stiles.

\- Euh, Stiles dit, rougissant alors qu’il réalise qu’il n’a aucune idée. Je ne suis pas exactement sûr. Je sais que le cours commence à huit heures et qu’il est donné par un nouveau prof.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas le nom du cours? le mec demande, faisant grimacer Stiles un petit peu, parce que, bon d’accord, il aurait peut-être pu le chercher dans le guide du cours, mais il a été un brin occupé à informer le reste des étudiants de sa section de Bio 424 que le cours a été annulé.

Puis ensuite, il a dû trouver comment déplacer son cours pour le semestre suivant et remanier son programme de recherche au complet afin de combler le temps perdu. Son semestre d’hiver va être totalement chargé.

\- J’ai été un peu débordé dernièrement, vous allez pas m’en faire un procès, Stiles rétorque en croisant les bras. Bon, vous savez de quelle classe il s’agit ou je vais devoir continuer mon chemin en vérifiant chaque foutue salle sur cet étage?

\- Venez avec moi, le mec dit et, wow, Stiles croyait que seule Lydia arrivait à rouler les yeux sans réellement rouler les yeux.

Peut-être est-ce un truc que toutes les personnes canon sont capable de faire de façon innée. Ou peut-être l’ont-elles développé spécifiquement pour montrer leur dédain envers lui.

Stiles, quant à lui, n’éprouve aucun problème à réellement rouler les yeux. Il consent à suivre le mec, néanmoins, seulement parce que la classe qu’il cherche va commencer relativement bientôt et il sait à quel point c’est énervant lorsqu’on déboule dans votre classe alors que vous essayez de donner un cours. La salle à laquelle Mec Canon le mène ressemble davantage à une salle de conférence qu’à un amphithéâtre, ce qui ne s’avère pas si surprenant, Stiles suppose, considérant le type de classe dont il s’agit.

Ce qui _est_ surprenant, cependant, est le fait que la salle soit autant remplie. D’ailleurs, Stiles se retrouve à devoir rester debout inconfortablement au fond de la salle, car tous les pupitres sont occupés. Vraiment, qu’y a-t-il de si impressionnant avec…

\- Pour ceux d’entre vous qui venez juste de transférer dans ce cours ou qui ont simplement décidé que la première journée de classe n’était pas assez importante pour y assister, je suis le professeur Hale, Mec Canon annonce, se déplaçant à l’avant de la salle et balayant la classe d’un regard froid. Bienvenue au cours d’Anglais 346, Le Roman américain. 

Oh, wow. Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu’il a la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés par le choc, parce que, putain de merde, il pense qu’il connaît à présent la raison pour laquelle ses étudiants ont transféré. Bon sang, s’il avait été encore un étudiant de premier cycle, il aurait probablement transféré aussi. Bien sûr, le mec, _Professeur Hale_ , était délectable dans le corridor, mais le ton de voix qu’il utilise en ce moment donne envie à Stiles de tomber à genoux immédiatement, et il est assez certain qu’il n’est pas la seule personne dans la salle à ressentir la même chose.

\- Comme vous le savez tous grâce au plan de cours, notre premier texte que vous devriez tous avoir commencé à lire s’intitule _L’Adieu aux armes_ d’Ernest Hemingway, Professeur Hale continue, se retournant pour écrire les informations de base au sujet de Hemingway sur le tableau derrière lui. Hemingway était l’un des plus influents et sans doute l’un des plus grands écrivains américains de… 

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de renifler avec dédain. C’est plus fort que lui, surtout quand quelqu’un affirme que Hemingway était « l’un des plus grands écrivains américains ».

\- Avez-vous un commentaire à faire, monsieur…? Hale demande, se retournant pour fixer Stiles directement.

Sérieusement, comment a-t-il fait pour entendre ça, nom de?

\- Stiles, Stiles répond, renvoyant à Hale un sourire acéré. Enfin, je veux dire, _Hemingway_? Vraiment?

\- Avez-vous un problème avec Hemingway? Hale rétorque, levant un sourcil, de toute évidence peu impressionné par la réponse de Stiles.

\- Quoi, vous voulez dire à part le fait que ce type était carrément la personnification de l’expression « no homo »? Stiles réplique et, durant un bref instant, il croit presque apercevoir les lèvres de Hale se tordre en un sourire amusé. Sérieusement, la société américaine aurait pu mieux se porter sans sa contribution au sexisme et à l’idéal de l’hypermasculinité.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que son style d’écriture…, Hale commence, seulement pour se faire couper par un rire résonnant de Stiles. 

\- Alors le fait que son style d’écriture soit joli excuse les messages et les répercussions sociaux de ses livres? Stiles rétorque, incapable de s’empêcher de se réjouir à la vue de Hale se renfrognant suite à ses paroles. Les livres qui valent quoi que ce soit sont ceux qui racontent quelque chose de significatif.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous, par conséquent, disqualifier plus de soixante-quinze pour cent de la littérature mondiale? Hale demande, regardant Stiles avec intensité. La série _Harry Potter_ n’aurait-t-elle aucune valeur pour vous?

\- Hey, _Harry Potter_ est à propos du pouvoir de l’amour et des familles qu’on se choisit, Stiles réplique, plissant les yeux, parce que _personne_ n’insulte _Harry Potter_ devant lui, bordel. Hemingway n’écrit que sur les hommes qui boivent et les femmes qui pleurent.   

\- Et bien, M. Stiles, je suis sûr que vous pourrez me dire à quel point pour haïssez Hemingway lors de nos prochaines leçons, quand nous allons vraiment commencer à nous plonger dans le livre, Hale répond, son sourire dévoilant ses dents.

Stiles parvient à peine à s’empêcher de dire « Oh, ne me tentez pas » seulement parce qu’il vient de réaliser que trois des étudiants qu’il a eus dans son cours de Bioéthique le semestre dernier sont en train de le dévisager comme s’il s’était fait remplacer par un extraterrestre. Que peut-il bien dire? Il semble que le professeur Hale fait ressortir le meilleur en lui.

\---

Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures s’écoulent avant que Stiles ne revoit le professeur Hale. Même là, ce n’est pas comme si cela avait été intentionnel. Vraiment, il aurait été plus approprié de dire qu’un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures s’écoulent avant que Stiles ne _tombe_ sur le professeur Hale à nouveau. Littéralement.

\- Merde! Stiles croasse alors qu’il tourne un peu trop rapidement au coin du corridor et arrive face à face avec Hale.

Malheureusement, Hale semble autant surpris que Stiles et avant qu’il ne puisse suffisamment ralentir, ils se percutent. Les documents que Hale transportait s’écrasent au sol et Stiles manque de les rejoindre (sa silhouette effilée ne peut possiblement pas faire compétition avec Je-suis-un-mur-de-muscles-solides qui est celle de Hale). Cependant, avant que son visage ne rencontre le sol, il sent un bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille, le stabilisant.

\- Hey, dit-il avec gêne, remontant ses lunettes que la collision a déplacées de travers sur son nez.

Putain, s’il avait su qu’il allait tomber sur Hale aujourd’hui, il aurait porté ses verres de contact à la place.

\- Euh, joli rattrapage, Professeur Hale, continue-t-il.

\- Vous devriez faire attention à où vous allez, M. Stiles, Hale dit après un moment de silence, enlevant sa main de la taille de Stiles aussi rapidement que s’il s’y était brûlé.

\- Juste Stiles, Stiles laisse échapper, dévisageant Hale, transporté. Stiles est mon prénom.

\- Vos parents vous ont nommé Stiles? Hale demande, fronçant les sourcils légèrement, son visage se rembrunissant.

\- C’est un surnom, Stiles explique, les joues en feu, détournant le regard de Hale pour le baisser sur les papiers qu’il transportait, éparpillés sur le plancher.

Sentant ses joues se chauffer encore davantage devant le dégât qu’il a créé, il se met vivement à quatre pattes afin d’aider Hale à ramasser ses feuilles.

\- Quel est votre vrai nom, dans ce cas? Hale réplique, s’agenouillant également pour collecter ses papiers.   

\- Une monstruosité que nul ne devrait forcer ses oreilles à endurer, Stiles déclare, s’arrêtant un instant pour lire une des feuilles éparpillées qu’il a ramassée, les lèvres retroussées. Attendez, est-ce que c’est sérieusement votre liste de lecture pour le cours? Par pitié, dites-moi que ce n’est pas le cas.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, ma liste? Hale demande, paraissant indubitablement agacé à nouveau.

\- Vous ne voyez sérieusement aucun problème avec le fait que tous les textes qui y figurent ont été écrits par des hommes blancs et hétéros? Stiles réplique, levant les yeux sur Hale, son expression peu impressionnée. Je veux dire, il y en a quatre parmi les cinq qui sont même morts.

Hale le fixe avec un regard intense et indéchiffrable. Stiles est sur le point de concocter une excuse pour échapper à la colère de Hale, mais alors qu’il ouvre la bouche, Hale sourit.

\- Quels livres auriez-vous choisis? Hale demande, mais son ton n’est pas belliqueux ou défensif comme Stiles s’y était préparé. Si vous deviez planifier le cours.

Stiles cligne des yeux, le regarde un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à la question. C’en est une difficile, c’est certain, et Stiles n’a eu aucun cours d’anglais depuis sa deuxième année à l’université, alors il doit creuser un peu afin de trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Quelque chose de Sherman Alexie, Stiles commence, ses lèvres formant les mots lentement alors qu’il tente d’organiser ses idées. Peut-être _Vol_.

\- Bon choix, Hale dit, une pointe d’approbation dans la voix qui oblige Stiles à réprimer un frisson. Quoi d’autre?

\- _L’œil le plus bleu_  de Toni Morrison, Stiles continue, gagnant plus d’assurance, assez pour relever les yeux à nouveau sur Hale. _Vol au-dessus d'un nid de_ _coucou_ de Ken Kesey.

\- Des histoires joyeuses, Hale raille, mais il continue de sourire, les yeux brillant d’intérêt.

\- Je vous en prie, comme si _Lolita_ et _Le berceau du chat_ étaient mieux, Stiles se moque, bien qu’il sente un sourire soulever les coins de ses lèvres également. Quant est-il de _Le curieux incident du chien pendant la nuit_ , alors? Ça a une fin semi-heureuse.

\- Haddon est britannique, Hale réplique, continuant à se focaliser seulement sur Stiles avec cette manière troublante qu’il a de le faire. Le cours se porte sur le roman américain, vous vous souvenez?

-Zut, Stiles dit, se mordant les lèvres à nouveau. Euh,  _Fahrenheint_ _451_ est bien. Soit ça ou _Un nom pour un autre_ de Jhumpa Lahiri.

\- J’irais avec _Un nom pour un autre_ , Hale réplique en hochant la tête. Ça procure un peu plus de variété, considérant le fait qu’on a déjà un roman dystopique avec _Vol au-dessus d’un nid de coucou_. Et le dernier?

Stiles prend une pause, étudiant Hale attentivement avant de choisir ce qu’il va dire.

\- _Brokeback Mountain_ , Stiles répond finalement, souriant un peu, son ton descendant juste assez dans les graves pour tomber dans le flirt.

\- C’est une nouvelle, Hale remarque, gratifiant Stiles par ses joues rougissantes. Et, juste pour que vous le sachiez, je n’ai pas choisi les textes du cours.

\- Ah non? Stiles demande, surpris.

\- J’ai accepté le poste assez tard et c’était plus facile pour moi d’utiliser le matériel laissé par le professeur qui m’a précédé, Hale répond, haussant les épaules avant de ramasser les deux dernières feuilles sur le sol. Si j'enseigne à nouveau ce cours, cependant, je changerais certainement une grande partie du contenu.

\- C’est bien. J’aurais perdu tout respect pour vous sinon, Stiles dit, souriant alors qu’il rend au professeur Hale le paquet de papiers dans ses mains et que tous deux se remettent debout.

Distraitement, Stiles se demande combien de temps ils seraient restés accroupis là à discuter de littérature.

\- Vous me respectez? Hale demande avec un petit grognement dubitatif, bien qu’il semble clairement amusé.

\- Juste parce que je vous respecte un peu ne veut pas dire que vous n’avez pas tort, Stiles renvoie, s’attirant un regard modérément furieux de la part de Hale.

\- Gamin, Hale grommelle, replaçant ses feuilles en ordre. Quoi qu’il en soit, vous ne deviez pas vous rendre quelque part? Vous sembliez pressé.

\- Oh, merde, Stiles dit, grimaçant en jetant un œil à sa montre, glissant déjà son sac sur l’épaule. Merci de me l’avoir rappelé.

\- Je vous verrai en classe vendredi, monsieur…? Hale l’interpelle alors que Stiles commence à courir à nouveau le long du corridor.

\- Appelez-moi simplement Stiles! crie-t-il par-dessus son épaule, lançant un dernier regard en arrière.        

Il doit vraiment se dépêcher. Il avait texté Kira pour lui dire qu’il allait venir causer un peu à treize heures vingt-cinq et il est maintenant déjà treize heures trente-six. Elle a un cours de Littérature asio-américaine à donner à quatorze heures, du coup son timing fait réellement une différence.

\- Hey, Kira, la salue-t-il en essayant de calmer sa respiration lorsqu’il se pointe enfin à son bureau.

\- Stiles! J’allais justement t’envoyer un texto, réplique-t-elle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage alors qu’elle se lève de son bureau pour venir l’enlacer.

\- Alors, comment était le Japon? Stiles demande en la serrant étroitement.

\- Génial, comme toujours, Kira répond, encore souriante lorsqu’il se sépare. Je te jure, même si ça fait quatre fois déjà que j’y suis allée, chaque visite me paraît complètement nouvelle.

\- J’aurais voulu y aller, Stiles soupire, s’affalant dans le canapé installé dans le bureau de Kira alors qu’elle s’assoit à côté de lui.

\- Peut-être qu’il y aura une conférence à laquelle tu pourras assister un jour, Kira dit, tentant de le rassurer. Dans ce cas, tu pourrais demander à l’université de payer ton billet d’avion.

\- Ouais, mais on va probablement m’envoyer qu’à la conférence principale de la Société américaine de génétique humaine qui se déroule toujours soit aux États-Unis ou au Canada, Stiles réplique, faisant la moue.

\- Et bien, un jour, quand tu auras ta permanence et économisé assez d’argent, tu iras, Kira dit, se penchant vers Stiles pour enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant doucement. C’est ça ou je vais, genre, économiser autant de SkyMiles que possible et les dépenser pour toi.

\- Aw, merci, Kira, Stiles réplique, souriant tout en se pelotonnant contre elle. Mais sérieux, comment c’était? As-tu finalement eu l’occasion de visiter Nara?

\- Oh mon dieu, Nara, c’était _génial_ , Kira répond avec exubérance, les joues roses d’excitation au simple souvenir du lieu. J’aurais aimé que mon japonais soit meilleur, par contre. Je voulais écrire des haïkus et les dédier à cette ville.

\- Tu es tellement une prof d’anglais typique, Stiles s’esclaffe, cognant légèrement son épaule contre celui de Kira.

\- Et toi tellement un scientifique typique, Kira lui renvoie, un large sourire sur le visage et une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

\- Hey, tu sauras que j’ai assisté à un cours d’anglais hier! Stiles proteste, bien qu’il ne soit guère réellement offensé ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Vraiment? Kira demande, clignant des yeux avec surprise. Quel cours?

\- Anglais 346, Stiles admet, grimaçant légèrement alors qu’il commence à regretter sa confession impulsive, espérant que Kira n’insistera pas trop sur le sujet.

Elle le regarde un moment, puis sourit d’un air entendu. Ce n’est pas son jour de chance, à Stiles, apparemment.

\- Derek donne ce cours, n’est-ce pas? demande-t-elle, s’amusant clairement aux dépends de Stiles.

\- Derek? Stiles répète, feignant l’innocence, tentant de ne pas penser au fait que les battements de son cœur se sont légèrement accélérés en découvrant le prénom du professeur Hale.

Seigneur, il a l’air d’un étudiant énamouré. Il aurait pu tout à fait trouver le prénom de Hale, _Derek_ , en ligne, de toute façon.

\- Professeur Hale, Kira précise, incapable de dissimuler son sourire plus longtemps. Nouveau, jeune, pourrait sans doute quitter le monde universitaire pour devenir mannequin, tu sais.

\- Il a volé mes étudiants! Stiles proteste, cessant de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de qui elle est en train de parler. J’ai dû annuler mon cours de Bio 424 parce qu’il était en même temps que son stupide cours d’Anglais 346 et, genre, quatre-vingt pourcent de mes étudiants ont transféré à la dernière minute!

\- Oh, je suis désolée, Stiles, Kira réplique, le sourire sur son visage s’évanouissant.

Stiles se sent immédiatement coupable.

\- As-tu réussi à le déplacer pour le semestre prochain, au moins? demande-t-elle.

\- Ouais, mais ça va rendre ma vie tellement plus compliquée, Stiles soupire, car il s’efforce de ne pas trop y penser (heureusement, Derek s’est avéré une distraction plutôt efficace). Enfin, je veux dire, ma candidature pour une permanence va être considérée bientôt et j’espère vraiment qu’elle ne va pas être affectée par tous ces changements.

\- Ça ne devrait pas. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était ta faute, Kira le rassure, son bras encore enroulé autour de ses épaules. En fait…

Elle se fait interrompre par un bourdonnement bruyant venant de son téléphone.

\- Merde. Je suis désolée, Stiles, mais je dois y aller, Kira dit en vérifiant la note dans l’agenda sur son téléphone lui rappelant qu’elle a un cours à donner dans dix minutes. 

\- C’est bon. On se reprendra plus tard, Stiles réplique, secouant la main pour l’inciter à partir. J’ai des trucs à finir au labo de toute façon, c’est pas grave.

\- Tu me textes, d’accord? Kira dit, claquant une bise sur la joue de Stiles avant de se ruer vers la porte.

\- Compte là-dessus! Stiles s’écrie après elle.

\---

Stiles envisage de ne pas aller au cours de Derek le lendemain matin. Vraiment, il n’y a aucune logique pour qu’il y aille. À la place, il pourrait dormir plus longtemps, faire partir son PCR plus tôt, prendre son café tranquillos et texter Scott. Il pourrait faire n’importe quoi.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve encore une fois dans le cours d’Anglais 346 de Derek Hale, où il est actuellement en train de se disputer avec Derek au sujet de l’homosexualité latente (ou de l’absence de quelque homosexualité latente que ce soit) de Hemingway. Quoi?

\- Bon d’accord, je veux bien adhérer à cette théorie de la surcompensation typique des mecs de fraternité, mais ce que vous dites à propos de son interprétation des sexes, c’est des conneries, Stiles proteste, s’appuyant contre le mur au fond de la classe comme il l’a fait au premier jour.

\- Et bien, dans _Le jardin d’Éden_ …, Derek commence, mais Stiles le coupe avec un grognement sonore, du genre qui pourrait probablement lui valoir un échec au cours s’il avait été réellement un étudiant.  

D’ailleurs, quelques uns des véritables étudiants dans la classe ont l’air un tantinet scandalisé, excepté ceux qui l’ont eu comme enseignant par le passé.

\- Oh mon Dieu, vous vous êtes réellement soumis à autant de Hemingway? Stiles demande, essayant de ne pas démontrer un haut-le-cœur puéril. Vous ne vous aimez donc pas?

\- Monsieur…, Derek craque, s’interrompant avec une expression frustrée comme s’il suçait un quartier de citron. _Stiles_.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de sourire avec insolence en entendant Derek utiliser son prénom.

\- Écoutez, je dis ça comme ça. Juste parce qu’il a utilisé le mot « androgyne » une fois et qu’il a inclus un personnage qui se travestit n’ajoute pas nécessairement du poids à votre théorie sur une possible homosexualité latente, Stiles proteste, haussant les épaules. Et toute la relation lesbienne entre Marita et Catherine ressemble plus à un truc de regard masculin. Je veux dire, David est celui qui finit avec Marita, de toute façon. Alors, ouais, ça ne soutient vraiment pas l’homosexualité latente de Hemingway.

Stiles est quasiment sûr d’avoir entendu un de ses étudiants marmonner : « Il y a déjà plus qu’assez d’homosexualité latente dans cette classe. » Stiles doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Vraiment, il n’y a rien de « latent » à propos de ça. De plus, il est bisexuel, merci bien.

\- Alors, vous avez lu _Le jardin d’Éden_ , est apparemment ce avec quoi Derek choisit de répliquer, faisant se renfrogner et rougir un peu Stiles. 

\- Seulement, genre, la moitié du livre, Stiles grommelle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J’ai abandonné éventuellement, puis j’ai juste lu un résumé en ligne.  

\- Euh, une voix timide se fait entendre, s’introduisant dans leur conversation.

Stiles se sent un peu désolé face à l’expression accablée qui traverse le visage de l’étudiante alors que Derek et lui tournent les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, là. On ne devait pas lire _L’Adieu aux armes_? Je n’ai pas pris le mauvais livre, j’espère?

\- Oui, désolé, Derek réplique, se raclant la gorge, les joues rosées. _L’Adieu aux armes_.

Et d’accord, peut-être que Stiles se sent un peu coupable d’enlever aux étudiant des opportunités d’apprentissage. Seulement un petit peu, cependant. C’est bien trop marrant de se disputer avec Derek.

\---

La journée se passe… et bien, elle passe. Ce n’est certainement pas la pire journée que Stiles ait jamais eue, mais ce n’est certainement pas la meilleure non plus. Il n’est pas allé au cours de Derek aujourd’hui parce que, honnêtement, il se sent un peu mal à propos de ça. Bien sûr, s’il y allait, il se sentirait sans doute encore pire. Il est en train de prendre le temps que Derek aurait dû passer avec ses étudiants et ça, c’est vraiment pas cool. Son désir de s’engager ne devrait pas l’emporter sur l’opportunité d’apprendre d’un étudiant. 

Alors, à la place, il a décidé de prendre de l’avance au labo. C’est sympa, en fait, de travailler là tôt le matin. Le silence relatif avant que les gens ne commencent à arriver au compte-goutte est plutôt  réconfortant. Du moins, ça l’aide à se concentrer.

Ainsi donc, alors qu’il sort du labo pour aller se chercher un café, il est d’humeur passable, malgré le fait d’avoir manqué le cours de Derek. C’est une humeur qui n’est pas nécessairement _bonne_ , mais Stiles se sent suffisamment plaisant. Ce qui explique pourquoi il n’a pas encore laissé ce stupide étudiant de premier cycle se débrouiller tout seul, parce que, vraiment? Combien de fois a-t-il besoin que Stiles lui répète les indications pour se rendre au bâtiment de chimie?

\- Okay, je pense que j’ai bien saisi, cette fois, le type dit, souriant et regardant Stiles d’une manière qui lui donne un peu la chair de poule.

\- Crois-moi, c’est pas si difficile à trouver, Stiles réplique, s’efforçant de sourire et faisant un pas en arrière, essayant de se souvenir à quel moment le type s’est autant rapproché de lui.

\- Tu sais, je vais prendre le cours de Bio 424 le semestre prochain, le type continue, faisant un geste de la main en direction du manuel de cours que Stiles est en train de transporter, et _bon sang_ , c’est bien sa veine. Je te verrai en classe, peut-être? On pourrait, euh, former un groupe d’étude. Tu pourrais même me donner des cours particuliers. Tu as l’air doué en biologie.

Une minute. Quoi?

\- Je suis plutôt sûr que les professeurs ne sont pas censés donner des cours particuliers aux étudiants de façon individuelle, Stiles dit sèchement, essayant de réprimer le rougissement qui menace de couvrir ses joues. Tu peux poser des questions durant mes heures de bureau, cependant.

L’étudiant cligne des yeux un moment, peinant à comprendre, avant de devenir rouge vif. 

\- Je veux bien oublier cet échange tant que tu le veux bien aussi, Stiles continue, ses mots sans équivoque, et l’étudiant hoche la tête avec empressement, en manque de mots. Je te verrai dans _mon_ cours, alors.  

Alors qu’il s’éloigne, il est quasiment sûr d’entendre le type marmonner : « Putain,  _Classer mon professeur_ avait raison. » Stiles est assez sûr qu’il ne veut pas savoir. (Okay, peut-être qu’il veut bien le savoir. Juste un peu. Il ira y jeter un œil lorsqu’il sera à la maison.)

Il ne peut s’empêcher de lâcher un lourd soupir, cependant, son humeur gâchée. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que quelque chose de ce genre lui arrive. Vraiment, il devrait y être habitué désormais. Il est au courant du fait qu’il a l’air beaucoup plus jeune que ses vingt-neuf ans, encore dégingandé avec un restant de gras de bébé aux joues. Tout de même, c’est toujours terriblement embarrassant de vous faire draguer par vos étudiants, surtout s’ils ne savent pas que vous êtes leur professeur. Au moins, aujourd’hui, ce n’est plus comme lorsqu’il a commencé à enseigner et un collègue l’a pris pour un _lycéen_.

Le temps qu’il arrive au Starbucks le plus près du centre du campus, cependant, il se sent au moins un peu mieux. Leurs mokas sont un plaisir coupable, même si Lydia y trouve toujours quelque chose à redire. Juste parce qu’elle n’arrive pas à supporter quoi que ce soit excepté ce truc spécial et haut de gamme qu’elle commande Dieu seul sait de quelle île tropicale ne veut pas dire que son palais à lui est _à ce point_ inculte.

Il s’approche du comptoir et n’a même pas besoin de placer sa commande, vraiment. Il vient ici assez souvent pour que tous ceux qui travaillent là sachent qu’il ne manque jamais de demander un moka. Donc le voilà, debout à côté de l’endroit où l’on vient pour récupérer sa boisson, jouant avec son téléphone, lorsqu’il entend une voix familière dire :

\- Stiles?

Et merde. _Merde_ , c’est Derek. Stiles se passe rapidement une main dans les cheveux, tentant de les aplatir de façon à ce qu’il n’ait pas l’air d’avoir déambulé hors de son appartement ce matin sans les avoir brossés (indice : il ne les a pas brossés). Il porte à nouveau ses lunettes et parce qu’il vient de sortir du labo, il a probablement des foutues marques de lunettes de protection autour des yeux. Putain, il a sans doute l’air d’une tête d’affiche pour le cliché du scientifique empoté. Il ne porte même pas une chemise décente aujourd’hui.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu en classe hier, Derek dit, extirpant Stiles de la transe de panique dans laquelle il est tombé.

\- Hein? Stiles réplique intelligemment, clignant des yeux. Oh! Ouais, j’avais du travail au labo que j’avais besoin de finir ce matin.

\- Vous avez séché un cours pour faire un travail de labo? Derek demande, l’air surpris et un peu déçu.

\- Hey! J’ai pas _séché_ , Stiles proteste, modérément offensé par le choix de mots de Derek. Je peux pas sécher un cours auquel je suis même pas inscrit.   

\- Oh. Et bien, je suppose que ça explique pourquoi je n’arrivais pas à vous trouver sur ma liste d'étudiants, Derek plaisante.

Ou, du moins, il est sans doute en train de plaisanter. Son ton ne convient peut-être pas tout à fait, mais cela doit bien être une blague, n’est-ce pas? Le fait que Stiles soit sur sa liste d'étudiants?       

\- Ouais, et bien, évidemment, je devais aller voir ce qui causait toute cette commotion quand, genre, quatre-vingt pourcent des étudiants de mon cours de Bio 424 ont transféré à la dernière minute, Stiles réplique, lançant un sourire narquois à Derek. Pas que je puisse réellement les blâmer, maintenant que je connais la source de tout ce bazar. 

\- Je…, Derek commence, rougissant, mais il s’interrompt, s’arrêtant un instant. La classe était tranquille sans vous aujourd’hui.

\- Beaucoup de monde considérerait ça une _bonne_ chose, Stiles renifle, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et se balançant avec gêne sur ses talons, tentant de résister à l’envie de jouer à nouveau avec ses cheveux. Et, de toute façon, je veux pas enlever à vos véritables étudiants des opportunités d’apprentissage. Ils finiront bien par parler, éventuellement.

\- Alors vous n’y retournerez plus? Derek demande, l’air étrangement déçu. 

\- Êtes-vous à ce point désespéré pour qu’on continue notre débat sur Hemingway? Stiles lui relance, soulevant un sourcil.

\- Qu’on le continue? Cela implique que je ne l’ai pas déjà remporté, Derek réplique, les coins de sa bouche se tordant en ce qui ressemble presque à un sourire.

\- Oh, il n’y a aucune chance que vous ayez remporté ça, Stiles dit, une vague de quelque chose qu’il n’arrive pas tout à fait à identifier enflant dans sa poitrine. Hemingway est un connard et vous le savez. Vous ne voulez simplement pas l’admettre.

\- C’est exactement cela, Derek renifle, le sarcasme évident. Rappelez-moi, lequel d’entre nous détient un doctorat en anglais?

\- Enfin, est-ce qu’apprécier Hemingway est un critère requis pour le doctorat? Stiles rétorque, s’efforçant de ne pas trop penser à quel point leur badinage s’avère aisé et au fait qu’il aurait tant préféré que cela se soit déroulé dans une position plus horizontale.

\- Non, mais reconnaître ses contributions à la littérature américaine et à l’art de l’écriture dans son ensemble en est un, Derek réplique, lançant à Stiles un regard peu impressionné.

\- Et bien, à mon avis, Hemingway peut aller se faire mettre, Stiles dit en sortant la langue.

La barista, qui a été dans l’un de ses cours l’année dernière, Stiles en est assez sûr, le dévisage fixement. Ugh, parfois, il oublie que, en tant que professeur d’université, il est censé se comporter en adulte mature.      

\- Je ne sais pas comment vos autres professeurs ont survécu avec vous dans leurs classes, Derek dit avec hauteur, quoiqu’il y ait bien une note d’amusement dans sa voix.

\- Vous semblez bien tenir votre bout jusqu’à maintenant, Stiles réplique, son sourit s’adoucissant juste un peu.

Derek ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais se fait couper par la barista qui crie :

\- Moka grande pour Stiles!

\- Du chocolat si tôt le matin? Vraiment? est ce que Derek finit par dire, le ton clairement critique.

\- Okay, d’abord, il est déjà dix heures, du coup il n’est pas _si_ tôt, Stiles rétorque, accordant à Derek un regard avec le même degré de jugement. Ensuite, je sais pas quel genre de vie bousillée vous vivez, mais pour information, il n’y a jamais de mauvais moments pour le chocolat.

Stiles pense qu’il entend Derek marmonner : « Seigneur, que tu es _jeune_  » dans sa barbe. Ce qui est plutôt bizarre puisque Derek ne doit avoir qu’une poignée d’années de plus que Stiles. Il est sur le point de lui en faire la remarque lorsque son téléphone bourdonne avec un message texte. Il lance à Derek un regard d’excuse avant de vérifier son message, jurant doucement en le lisant. 

\- Désolé, mais il semble bien que je dois y aller, Stiles dit, glissant son portable dans sa poche et s’emparant de son moka sur le comptoir. Un incident au labo.  

\- Je vous verrai mercredi? Derek réplique, sa phrase sonnant comme une question.

En fait, elle est presque hésitante, ce qui n’est pas exactement un mot que Stiles aurait associé avec Derek Hale.

\- Peut-être? Je sais pas. Ça dépend de ma charge de travail, Stiles répond sur un ton navré alors qu’il essaie de ne pas attribuer de signification particulière à l’expression soigneusement neutre sur le visage de Derek. Quoique je pourrais bien passer durant vos heures de bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Derek marmonne, ce qui ne sert qu’à rendre Stiles encore plus perplexe, car pourquoi ça ne serait _pas_ une bonne idée, bon sang?

\- Okaaaay, Stiles dit en étirant le mot et lançant à Derek un regard perdu. Et bien, je vous verrai quand je pourrai. Ce qui, vous savez, va peut-être devoir être durant vos heures de bureau.

Derek laisse échapper un bref soupir mais n’argumente pas. 

\- En tout cas, à un de ces quatre, Derek, Stiles continue, lançant à Derek un petit sourire avant de se retourner pour partir.

\- C’est Professeur Hale pour vous! Derek s’écrie après lui et Stiles se contente de rire.

\---

\- Alors, il paraît que tu passes pas mal de temps avec Hale dernièrement, Lydia dit aussitôt que Stiles entre dans son bureau, lui donnant presque envie de tourner les talons et prendre la porte.

\- Kira ne m’aurait pas trahi, Stiles réplique, plissant les yeux.

\- Non, mais Allison vous a vus vous mettre à l’aise dans son bureau, à Hale, il y a quelques jours, Lydia rétorque, levant un sourcil parfaitement sculpté. Alors, accouche.

\- Tu me fais espionner par ta copine? Stiles demande, tentant (sans doute en vain) de détourner l’attention de Lydia de la situation actuelle.

\- Elle et Kira allaient prendre le déjeuner ensemble. Il se trouve qu’elle vous a aperçus à ce moment-là, Lydia réplique, faisant décolérer Stiles un peu, car, vraiment, Allison est beaucoup plus gentille et moins fourbe que sa petite amie et il a en fait du mal à croire qu’elle l’aurait espionné intentionnellement.

De plus, déjeuner avec Kira expliquerait pourquoi elle, en tant que professeur de français, se trouvait dans le bâtiment d’anglais.

\- C’est toi qui as insisté pour que j’aille jeter un œil à son cours, Stiles grommelle, se laissant tomber dans la chaise en face de son bureau, ne prenant plus la peine d’essayer de nier les faits.

Il devrait savoir à présent que, lorsqu’il s’agit de Lydia Martin, toute résistance est futile.

\- Avez-vous déjà couché ensemble, au moins? demande-t-elle.

Stiles la regarde, bouche bée, ses joues prenant une couleur rosée.

\- Lydia! croasse-t-il, l’air on ne peut plus scandalisé. Non!

\- Je t’en prie, il est totalement ton genre, Lydia le nargue, peu impressionnée par sa réponse. Tu devrais déjà lui faire des avances.

\- Écoute, il est juste… Enfin, il n’y a aucune chance qu’on soit au même niveau, d’accord? Stiles soupire, s’affaissant davantage dans la chaise rembourrée. J’ai déjà essayé de flirter avec lui et ça lui passe un peu par-dessus la tête.

Il tente de ne pas se sentir trop déçu en admettant cela. Franchement, ça fait bien un mois déjà et bien qu’il arrive certainement à faire rougir Derek, celui-ci s’empresse toujours de le rembarrer. Le rougissement signifie probablement que Derek est simplement embarrassé pour Stiles. Honnêtement, Stiles devrait juste arrêter d’essayer si ses tentatives de flirt sont mauvaises au point d’infliger à Derek de la honte par procuration.

Lydia l’examine attentivement, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince, l’air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Stiles, ce dont tu as besoin est un boost de confiance, annonce-t-elle, se penchant en avant et posant les coudes sur son bureau. Par conséquent, tu vas venir avec Allison et moi au _Jungle_ ce soir.  

\- Mais j’avais déjà des projets! Stiles proteste, bien qu’en vérité, il avait juste prévu marathonner _The Walking Dead_ avec Scott.

\- Je suis sûre que Kira va trouver un moyen d’occuper Scott pendant que tu sors, Lydia réplique, voyant à travers lui facilement.

\- Je veux pas coucher avec qui que ce soit d’autre que Derek en ce moment, Stiles se plaint, essayant une autre excuse, peu importe à quel point elle le rend pathétique. 

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu dois coucher avec n'importe qui, Lydia répond, lui lançant un regard qui dit : « Je croyais que tu étais plus malin que ça. » Ce que tu vas faire, ce soir, c’est danser, te faire offrir des verres par des mecs canon et peut-être même te rouler quelques pelles, pour que tu sortes enfin de cet état d’auto-dénigrement qui te fait penser « qu’il est trop bien pour toi », ce qui n’est d’ailleurs rien d’autre que des conneries. Ensuite, tu vas continuer à flirter avec Hale et peut-être même lui demander de sortir avec toi.

Stiles plisse les yeux et pense à protester, parce que, honnêtement, les seules personnes qui le draguent sont des étudiants de premier cycle (et parfois ceux de cycles supérieurs) qui ne réalisent pas qu’il est un professeur. Quand il s’est finalement aventuré sur le site web de _Classer mon professeur_ que cet étudiant qui le draguait a mentionné, il n’a pas su s’il devait flipper ou se sentir vaguement flatté de s’être fait classer aussi haut sur l’échelle de la hotitude. Au final, il s’est décidé pour flipper parce que, apparemment, le public auquel il fait de l’effet se compose de jeunes de dix-sept à vingt-deux ans qui fétichisent le rapport prof-étudiant. À ce rythme-là, il ne sortira plus jamais avec qui que ce soit.

Bordel, tous ses amis son mariés, fiancés ou impliqués dans une relation durable, tandis que lui demeure désespérément célibataire. Il ferait aussi bien d’acheter des chats tout de suite.

\- Vas-tu insister pour choisir ce que je vais porter? Stiles demande finalement, décidant de prendre la route qui mène vers le moins de conflits possibles.

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement, comme si sa réponse avait dû être évidente.

Ce qui, vraiment, avait dû l’être.

\- Très bien, soupire-t-il.

Lydia sourit narquoisement.

\--- 

Bon, d’accord, il s’avère que, la plupart du temps, Stiles aime bien aller au _Jungle_. Maintenant qu’il a déjà descendu quelques verres (dont aucun n’a été payé par lui-même, oh oui), il commence à se relâcher un peu. Bien sûr, le mec attirant qui est en train de danser collé à lui ne peut y nuire, non plus.

De temps en temps, il aperçoit les cheveux roux clair et les boucles brun foncé là où Lydia et Allison dansent, leurs corps se mouvant d’une manière qui serait franchement distrayante si Stiles n’était pas davantage intéressé par la gente masculine ce soir. Lui et Lydia ont un accord, okay? Il a le droit de l’objectiver un peu lorsqu’ils sortent en boîte tant qu’elle peut l’objectiver en retour.

Stiles laisse sa tête retomber contre la poitrine de son partenaire de danse et pousse un petit gémissement quand le gars roule les hanches. Une partie de lui-même a l’intention d’oublier Derek et de laisser ce mec le ramener chez lui (ou même, bordel, de l’entraîner simplement dans les toilettes) quand ses yeux tombent sur une silhouette familière assise à l’une des tables sur le côté de la piste de danse.

Et bien. Stiles n’est pas entièrement sûr si c’est une horrible coïncidence ou une opportunité en or. Il décide que c’est une opportunité.

\- Hey, dit-il en tournant la tête pour regarder le gars derrière lui. Je pense que je vais prendre une pause, là.

\- Bien sûr, le gars réplique, l’air modérément déçu mais compréhensif. Il y a des chances que je te revoie plus tard?

\- Probablement pas, Stiles répond avec un sourire d’excuse. Désolé.

\- Non, c’est cool, le gars dit, enlevant soigneusement ses mains des hanches de Stiles et faisant un pas en arrière. Va t’amuser avec Beau Brun Ténébreux.

\- Merci, Stiles réplique, se penchant pour déposer une légère bise sur la joue du gars avant de percer la foule pour rejoindre Derek.

Pour une fois, il se sent confortable dans sa peau. C’est sans doute en grande partie dû à la quantité d’alcool qui se répand actuellement à travers son corps, mais, autant qu’il déteste l’admettre, c’est également dû au fait que Lydia sait toujours comment bien le fringuer. Bien sûr, le pantalon dans lequel elle l’a forcé à rentrer ce soir aurait été bien peu pratique si Stiles était venu dans l’idée d’avoir du sexe (ce pantalon prend une éternité à enfiler et à retirer), mais il fait des merveilles pour son cul. D’ailleurs, Stiles aurait été tenté de faire un tour sur lui-même devant Derek s’il ne craignait de paraître bizarre et de passer pour un type qui se force trop.

\- Tiens, tiens, vous ici? Stiles dit en se glissant sur le banc en face de Derek, le faisant sursauter et fixer Stiles avec intensité.

\- Stiles, Derek réplique, l’air un peu estomaqué. Que faites-vous ici?

\- Que font les gens dans une boîte de nuit? Stiles demande, un sourire amusé sur le visage alors que Derek semble patauger un peu.

\- Vous ne devriez pas… On ne devrait pas parler, Derek dit, la voix étrangement étranglée, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière Stiles comme s’il craignait de regarder où que ce soit ailleurs.

Hmm. Stiles ne s’était certainement jamais attendu à ce que Derek se montre _timide_.

\- C’est votre manière de m’inviter à danser? Stiles demande, s’humectant les lèvres, ne manquant pas la façon dont les yeux de Derek sont attirés par le geste pendant une brève seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas, Derek réplique, son ton un peu douloureux, les mains serrées en poings crispés. Je… pas de danse.

\- Alors laissez-moi vous offrir un verre, Stiles insiste, se penchant au-dessus de la table afin de se rapprocher de Derek.

\- Je suis le conducteur désigné, Derek dit rapidement, à la grande déception de Stiles.

\- Je vous paierai un coca, alors. Quelque chose de non-alcoolisé, Stiles réplique, l’anxiété se tordant dans son ventre à chaque nouveau rejet.

\- Ceci n’est pas professionnel, Derek murmure après un moment, sa voix presque trop douce pour que Stiles l’entende par-dessus le martèlement de la basse produit par la musique qui vibre à travers la boîte.

\- Je vous en prie, comme si vous étiez le premier à le faire, Stiles dit, roulant les yeux, s’attirant un regard pointu de Derek dont le visage affiche une expression choquée. Je veux dire, regardez Allison et Lydia. Danny du département des sciences informatiques et moi avons eu une aventure pendant un temps, aussi. 

En apprenant cela, Derek paraît encore _plus_ scandalisé. Sérieusement? Stiles ne l’avait honnêtement pas pris pour quelqu’un aussi pointilleux en matière de relations interdépartementales.

\- Stiles, Derek réplique lentement, comme s’il parlait à un animal farouche. J’ignore ce que ce « Danny » vous a dit, mais…

\- Derbear! une voix s’écrie, faisant sursauter Stiles alors qu’une femme sublime se glisse soudainement sur le banc à côté de Derek. Qui est donc ton ami?

\- Laura, Derek grogne, son ton lourd d’avertissement que la femme, Laura, apparemment, ignore complètement.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Je ne suis que sa sœur, continue-t-elle, faisant immédiatement disparaître la tension dans les épaules de Stiles.

Pas qu’il ait sérieusement cru qu’ils formaient un couple. Le _Jungle_ est une boîte gay, après tout.

\- Stiles, Stiles réplique, affichant son sourire le plus charmant.

\- _Le_ Stiles? Laura demande, prenant Stiles de court.

Ses yeux contiennent cette étincelle dangereusement familière, la sorte que Stiles est habitué à voir dans les yeux de Lydia.

\- Je mourrais d’envie de te rencontrer, Laura continue.

\- Vraiment? Stiles demande, à présent extrêmement déboussolé.

\- Bien sûr, Laura se contente de répliquer, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres écarlates. Tu es le préféré de Der, après tout.

\- Laura! Derek éclate, sa voix à présent plus forte.

\- Oh, allez. Il n’est même pas…, Laura commence, mais Derek la coupe aussitôt.

\- On s’en va, annonce-t-il, s’emparant du bras de sa sœur pour l’entraîner hors du banc.

\- C’était chouette de t’avoir rencontré, Stiles! Laura s’écrie par-dessus son épaule, gloussant légèrement, probablement ivre.

Derek ne dit rien, cependant, laissant Stiles sidéré. Il a presque envie de courir après eux, pour leur demander une explication, mais ils ont déjà disparu lorsqu’il reprend enfin ses esprits. Mais qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer, bordel de merde?

Il soupire, se passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur, réalisant qu’il a encore manqué son coup. Peut-être que c’est simplement l’univers qui lui fait signe de laisser tomber. Bordel, peut-être que c’est _Derek_ qui lui fait signe de laisser tomber. Il baisse les yeux sur la table avec morosité, se demandant s’il est socialement acceptable pour lui de boire le reste du verre d’eau que Derek a laissé derrière.

Il le descend en trois gorgées avant de retourner sur la piste de danse, se laissant fondre dans la masse de corps qui se tortillent.

Personne ne l’accompagne à la maison, mais il ne peut dire qu’il en est déçu.

\---

Stiles continue de se présenter aux cours de Derek, mais il ne parle plus autant. Comme il l’avait prédit, certains étudiants du cours ont pris de l’assurance, offrant des interprétations et remettant même en question les assertions de Derek. Bien sûr, il y en a encore plusieurs qui ne font que s’asseoir là et baver d’extase devant Derek, le déshabillant des yeux sans vergogne. Stiles aurait voulu dire qu’il n’est pas l’un d’entre eux, sauf que c’est justement le cas.

En fait, quand il parle à Derek, c’est durant ses heures de bureau. À ce moment-là, il essaie de lui consacrer autant de temps qu’il peut, bien que parfois, il ne puisse écarter ses autres responsabilités, en particulier ses recherches.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous, en fait? Derek demande un jour après que Stiles ait déboulé dans son bureau, le visage rouge d’avoir sprinté à travers le campus afin de profiter des dernières quinze minutes des heures de bureau de Derek.

\- L'empreinte génomique, Stiles répond avec désinvolture, s’affalant dans la chaise en face de Derek, les jambes intentionnellement grandes écartées. C’est en fait quand une copie d’un certain gène est inhibée durant le développement fœtal. Vous voyez, puisque vous obtenez deux copies de chaque gène, un de chaque parent, et vous n’avez pas nécessairement besoin des deux.

\- Ça a l’air compliqué, Derek rétorque.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de rougir un peu sous le compliment implicite suggéré par le ton de Derek. Honnêtement, il avait été plus qu’anxieux de revoir Derek après leur rencontre au _Jungle_ un peu plus d’une semaine auparavant. Et puis, enfin, les choses sont devenues malaisées entre eux pendant un temps. Toutefois, ils sont parvenus à revenir à un état proche de celui où ils étaient avant. Stiles soupçonne que c’est en grande partie dû à son obstination farouche. Il s’accroche aux gens comme une sangsue, d’après ce qu’on lui a dit.

\- _C’est_ compliqué, Stiles répond après un moment en souriant. Mais je suis sûr que vous arriveriez à comprendre si vous y mettiez du vôtre.

\- Bien entendu, Derek rétorque, l’air clairement dubitatif.

Comptez sur Derek pour être contradictoire même lorsqu’il s’agit de _compliments_.

\- Sérieusement, si vous arrivez à comprendre _Mrs. Dalloway_ , je suis sûr que vous arriverez à comprendre n’importe quoi, Stiles réplique, se retroussant les lèvres. Je veux dire, c’était quoi, en fait, ce truc-là? Avec tous les changements de points de vue, franchement.

\- Ce n’est pas si difficile à interpréter une fois que vous saisissez le style d’écriture de Woolf, Derek dit en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Vous avez simplement besoin de lire davantage.

\- Hey, je lis! Stiles proteste, faisant la moue bien qu’il ne soit pas sérieusement offensé.

Derek a un peu raison, après tout. Depuis son dernier cours officiel d’anglais lors de sa deuxième année d’université, les lectures de Stiles se constituent principalement de journaux académiques, d’articles de blog et de dissertations d’étudiants.     

\- Vraiment? Quelle est la dernière chose que vous avez lue? Derek demande, arquant un sourcil.

\- Euh, Stiles dit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, fouillant son cerveau à la recherche d’une réponse. Le dernier volume de…

\- Les magazines ne comptent pas, Derek pouffe, faisant se renfrogner Stiles.

Parce que, vraiment? Le _Journal de médecine de la Nouvelle-Angleterre_ n’est pas un putain de _magazine_ , merci bien.

\- Très bien, Stiles rétorque, soupirant théâtralement. Je suppose alors que ça doit être…, continue-t-il en souriant alors qu’il réalise ce qu’il s’apprête à annoncer, « La Bisexualité et les dangers de la rature historique », par Derek Hale.  

Derek le contemple avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous avez lu ça? demande-t-il après un moment, la voix un peu étranglée quoique pas autant qu’elle l’a été cette fois-là dans la boîte de nuit.

\- Bien sûr que je l’ai lu, Stiles se moque, souriant narquoisement. Je devais faire mes recherches sur vous.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous m’avez traqué sur Internet, Derek rétorque, plissant les yeux, mais le bout de ses oreilles devient un peu rouge.

\- Oh, allez, Derek. Vous me faites passer pour un type dérangé quand vous dites ça comme ça, Stiles proteste, mais son ton est badin.

\- Vous _êtes_ dérangé, Derek renifle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et ne m’appelez pas ainsi.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais réellement votre étudiant, Professeur Hale, Stiles répond, bien que son « Professeur Hale » sonne davantage comme un ronronnement, rendant les joues de Derek légèrement rouges. Allez, Professeur, ne pensez-vous pas que…

\- Euh, une voix s’élève de la porte, les interrompant et manquant de faire sursauter Stiles au point de le faire presque tomber de sa chaise. Est-ce que je vous dérange?

\- Kira! Kira, vieille branche, que fais-tu là? Stiles lui demande à travers ses dents serrées, tentant de se trouver une contenance tout en essayer de faire partir Kira, parce que, bordel de merde, il est à ce point proche de faire craquer Derek!

Il arrive pratiquement à goûter aux séances de roulage de pelle au bureau dans son futur.

Elle lui lance un regard peu impressionné, puis s’avance dans la pièce afin de déposer une importante pile de papiers sur le bureau de Derek.  

\- Deux des ATER pour le cours d’Anglais 120 se sont impliqués dans une bagarre de bar et ont fini à l’hôpital, explique-t-elle en se tournant vers Derek. Pensez-vous avoir le temps de m’aider à corriger ces papiers?

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, Derek soupire, s’emparant déjà de la première dissertation et la parcourant rapidement, une légère grimace sur le visage.

\- Putain, je suis tellement content de ne pas être prof d’anglais, Stiles dit, grimaçant avec sympathie. Je pense que ça me tuerait de lire autant de dissertations écrites par des étudiants de première année.

\- Tu as dû écrire une dissertation durant ta première année, une fois, Kira remarque et le souvenir fait sourire Stiles.

\- Ouais, sur l’histoire de la circoncision masculine, Stiles réplique, satisfait de voir les oreilles de Derek recommencer à rougir. Je devrais faire encadrer ce truc un de ces jours.

Kira ne peut s’empêcher de sourire un petit peu suite à cette déclaration.

\- Tu sais, le Professeur Finstock éprouve encore de l’amertume à propos de ça, Kira dit, l’amusement clairement présent dans sa voix.  Il s’en sert comme un exemple de texte qui déraille.

\- Je t’en prie, cette dissertation était une œuvre d’art et il le sait, Stiles pouffe, parce que c’était le cas, okay?

\- Je vais te laisser le convaincre de ça toi-même, Kira réplique en souriant largement à présent. Oh et avant que je n’oublie, Scott veut que tu viennes dîner demain parce que tu as manqué vendredi.

\- Je viendrai, Stiles répond en faisant un salut indolent.

Kira hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers Derek.

\- Merci encore, Derek, dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire éclatant.  

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, Derek réplique en balayant son remerciement d’un geste de la main.

Suite au départ de Kira, la pièce devient relativement silencieuse pendant un moment. Derek tire vers lui sa nouvelle pile de dissertations alors que Stiles tente de trouver quelque chose à dire, essayant de se souvenir du sujet dont ils parlaient avant de se faire interrompre par Kira.

\- Êtes-vous rendu à employer seulement les prénoms de tous les professeurs de cette université? Derek demande avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pas tous, Stiles répond, haussant les épaules, se demandant pourquoi Derek a décidé d’aborder ce sujet.

Est-ce à ce point étrange qu’il connaisse les professeurs des autres départements?

\- Pourquoi? demande-t-il. 

\- Stiles…, Derek réplique, l’expression étrangement inquiète sur son visage déroutant Stiles. Laissez tomber.

\- Oh, allez, qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Stiles insiste, rajustant sa posture et se penchant vers l’avant afin d’appuyer ses avant-bras sur le bureau de Derek. Sérieusement, vous pouvez pas me laisser en plan comme ça.

\- Vous ne devriez pas laisser les gens profiter de vous, Derek dit après un moment, ce qui rend Stiles encore plus perplexe.

\- Bien sûr, d’accord, Stiles réplique, lui lançant un regard étrange. Je suis genre la personne la moins susceptible de se faire exploiter, mais merci de vous inquiéter pour ma vertu, je suppose.

\- Vous pensez que je suis une personne bien meilleure que je ne le suis, Derek répond, baissant avec mécontentement les yeux sur ses papiers et refusant de croiser le regard de Stiles.

\- Non, je sais que vous êtes un connard, mais en même temps, vous êtes… Enfin, je…, Stiles dit, ses mots se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Il prend une pause.

\- Laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner, finit-il par dire.

Derek relève les yeux brusquement, clairement surpris.

\- Stiles…, réplique-t-il, sa voix étranglée, une expression peinée sur le visage.

\- Non, écoutez-moi, d’accord? Stiles l’interrompt, se penchant encore plus près de lui. Vous me plaisez beaucoup. Vous êtes brillant et sarcastique et vous ne craignez pas de renvoyer l’ascenseur. Et, vous savez, le fait que vous êtes super attirant est un bonus. J’ai essayé de vous laisser des indices depuis des mois, mais…

\- _Stiles_ , Derek répète, son ton plus coupant cette fois, mais Stiles refuse de le laisser s’en sortir.

\- Je _sais_ que vous êtes attiré par moi! N’essayez pas de le nier! Stiles s’exclame, fixant Derek avec intensité, tentant de maintenir le contact visuel. J’ai _vu_ la façon dont vous me regardez. Alors, s’il vous plaît, allez dîner avec moi?

Derek demeure silencieux durant un long moment, une panoplie d’émotions différentes défilant sur son visage que Stiles ne sait pas comment déchiffrer ou même par où commencer. Puis, il finir par dire :

\- Non. 

\---

Stiles n’est pas exactement fier d’admettre qu’il passe l’entièreté de la semaine suivant au labo. Il a le cafard, okay? Ce qui est une réaction totalement valide puisqu’il vient d’avoir le cœur _déchiré en un million de petits morceaux_. Il sait qu’il lui arrive de ne pas se montrer très futé, mais il a réellement cru avoir bien lu les signes cette fois-ci. Mais apparemment, il avait tort.

Il s’arrête même au refuge pour chats le vendredi. Cependant, il n’arrive pas à se convaincre d’en ramener un à la maison. Mais franchement, il devrait cesser de vivre dans le déni.

Il finira par mourir seul avec au moins trois chats. C’est inévitable.

\- Parle, Lydia lui ordonne, le jetant pratiquement dans une chaise après l’avoir entraîné de force dans son bureau.

Elle est étonnamment forte pour une femme si menue.

\- À propos de quoi? Du changement climatique? Du féminisme intersectionnel? rétorque-t-il, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, l’air obstinément renfrogné.

\- On est mercredi et tu te morfonds depuis mardi dernier, dit-elle, clairement peu amusée par son attitude. J’en ai assez de l’ignorer. Alors, accouche.

\- Tu sais, je préfère largement la philosophie d’ignorer un problème jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en va de lui-même, Stiles réplique sur un ton mordant.

\- Et bien, clairement, il ne va nulle part, Lydia répond, lui envoyant un regard noir, exaspérée. C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris une douche? En fait, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as pris la peine de te brosser les cheveux?

Stiles roule les yeux mais s’abstient de répondre verbalement. 

\- Tu vas rester ici jusqu’à ce que j’obtienne une réponse, Stilinski, Lydia le menace quand il devient évident que Stiles n’a aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je vais saboter tes données, aussi.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, Stiles dit, plissant les yeux, pas entièrement certain de cette affirmation.

Lydia sourit avec malveillance.

\- _Très bien_ , Stiles soupire, le désir de combattre quittant son corps. J’ai demandé à Derek de sortir avec moi et il a dit non, okay? Fin de l’histoire.

\- Il a dit non? Lydia répète, l’air sincèrement étonné pour une fois. Il a _explicitement_ dit non?

\- Oui, il a explicitement dit non, Stiles répond, se passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà extrêmement emmêlés.

Lydia a raison. Ça fait déjà un moment depuis qu’il les a peignés avec autre chose que ses doigts.

\- Très clairement, continue-t-il. Dans ma tronche.

\- Je suis désolée, Stiles, Lydia dit après un moment, une expression peu commune de pitié sur son visage.

\- Ouais, ben, j’aimerais bien juste continuer à me noyer dans mon travail pour m’empêcher de me noyer au fond d’une bouteille, alors …, Stiles réplique, faisant un vague signe de la main en direction de la porte.

\- Est-ce qu’il t’a donné une raison? Lydia insiste, apparemment insatisfaite par sa réponse.

\- Non. Non, il m’en a pas donné, Stiles s’énerve, la mâchoire crispée. C’est tout ce que je sais, d’accord? Il a littéralement juste dit « non ». C’est tout.

Lydia étudie son expression pendant un long, long moment avant de retrousser les lèvres et de hocher la tête. Stiles ne manque pas de s’enfuir hors de la pièce aussi vite qu’il le peut.

\---

C’est le vendredi que Stiles arrive enfin à quitter le labo pour autre chose que d’aller chercher à manger et dormir, et seulement parce que Boyd est abattu par la grippe et a besoin que quelqu’un le remplace pour donner son cours de Bio 130. Stiles, naturellement, s’est retrouvé à être cette personne chanceuse. Il est à moitié convaincu que Lydia l’a fait exprès. Bordel, peut-être qu’elle a même donné la grippe à Boyd. Qui sait?

Alors, dire qu’il n'est pas particulièrement ravi de donner un cours à des étudiants de premier cycle à neuf heures du matin un vendredi est _au-delà_ de la litote. Malgré tout, il plaque un sourire sur son visage et s’efforce d’afficher une attitude enthousiaste.

Vraiment, ce n’est pas si difficile. C’est la Bio 130, après tout. Il pourrait probablement l’enseigner dans son sommeil. Cependant, après une demi-heure, il commence à bafouiller. Car flânant au fond de l’amphithéâtre se trouve Derek Hale qui fixe Stiles comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant.

Putain, il va _tuer_ Lydia.

\- Comme je disais, Stiles parvient à continuer, arrachant son regard de Derek et se raclant la gorge avec gêne, les plasmides sont des molécules d'ADN surnuméraire distinctes de l'ADN chromosomique, capables de réplication autonome et non essentielle à la survie de la cellule.

Il se débrouille pour passer à travers la seconde moitié du cours. Il ne sait absolument pas comment il y parvient, bordel de merde, mais il y arrive quand même. C’est tellement difficile de ne pas laisser ses yeux retourner sur Derek à chaque opportunité, cependant, surtout lorsqu’il se trouve _juste là_.

Pourquoi Derek est là, de toute façon? Sérieusement, quel est le but? Putain, avec un peu de chance, il n’est pas là pour humilier Stiles davantage, parce que… parce que…

Nom de Dieu. Derek Hale doit arrêter de lui embrouiller les idées.

Lorsque la leçon s’achève enfin, tout ce dont Stiles a envie, c’est de détaler hors de la salle pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de Derek. Bien sûr, il n’y a aucun moyen pour que ça arrive, en partie puisqu’il doit rester en arrière afin de répondre aux questions de certains étudiants, mais principalement parce qu’il se trouve à l’endroit le plus éloigné des sorties et qu’il y a environ deux cents étudiants essayant tous de s’enfuir en même temps.

Quelle vie de merde.

\- Professeur Stilinski, un étudiant dit, ramenant Stiles au sujet actuel, le distrayant de Derek momentanément. Euh, alors, est-ce que je dois déposer ma demande pour une deuxième correction à vous ou devrais-je attendre que le Professeur Boyd revienne?

\- Je vais la prendre, Stiles réplique, acceptant les papiers et parcourant la page de présentation rapidement avant de hocher la tête, la jugeant acceptable. Le professeur Boyd ne reviendrait que dans une semaine à peu près, et dans ce cas, tu aurais dépassé la date d’échéance.

\- Merci, l’étudiant répond, rajustant sa prise sur son sac à dos avec gêne. Euh, je vous verrai lundi alors, Professeur Stilinski.

\- Ouais, à plus, Stiles dit distraitement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu’il feuillette le carnet d’examen.

\- Alors, une voix que trop familière dit, faisant sursauter Stiles qui relève brusquement la tête, je crois que je vous dois des excuses, Professeur Stilinski.

\- Euh, Stiles réplique, déglutissant avec difficulté et tentant de ne pas fixer Derek de façon trop apparente même s’il a été privé de celui-ci pendant plus d’une semaine. Okay. Allez-y.

\- Je… euh, je ne t’ai jamais donné la raison pour laquelle je t’ai rejeté, Derek commence, l’air étrangement mal à l’aise et anxieux pour une fois. Je…

\- Non, Stiles l’interrompt, secouant la tête. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’expliquer. Non signifie non et je respecte ça. Je ne te respecte pas moins à cause de ça, mais je le ferai si tu me sors des excuses bidon, alors…

\- Je pensais que tu étais un étudiant! Derek laisse échapper.

Une minute. Quoi?

\- Tu pensais que j’étais un étudiant? Stiles répète, incrédule, sa bouche béant de surprise.

\- Oui, Derek réplique d’un ton bourru, la mâchoire crispée, coupant le contact visuel afin de contempler le plancher de l’amphithéâtre.

\- Tu pensais que j’étais un étudiant, Stiles réitère, encore en train d'assimiler la nouvelle. Tu pensais que j’étais un _étudiant_.

\- Bon, si tu vas juste te contenter d’enfoncer le clou…, Derek grommelle, ses joues affichant un rose vif. Écoute, laisse tomber. J’ai compris que j’ai raté ma chance.

\- Hey, j’ai pas dit ça! Stiles s’exclame, agrippant le poignet de Derek alors que ce dernier tente de se retourner. J’ai juste… Je suis encore en train d'assimiler tout ça, okay? Je veux dire, franchement, comment n’as-tu pas réalisé que j’étais un professeur?

\- Tu étais dans mon cours. À quoi tu t’attendais? Derek rétorque, l’air plus embarrassé que défensif. Et enfin, Derek grimace, tu as l’air plutôt jeune.

\- Oui, je suis au courant que je suis un twink, Stiles dit, roulant les yeux, bien qu’il soit plutôt amusé par toute cette histoire.

Sérieusement, tout ceci aurait été hilarant si le stupide quiproquo n’avait pas empêché Derek de le baiser à lui en faire perdre la tête au cours des derniers mois.

\- Tu n’es même pas la première personne ce mois-ci à m’avoir pris pour un étudiant de premier cycle. Je jure que j’ai vingt-neuf ans, par contre. Je peux te montrer mon permis et tout là.

Derek semble plus que soulagé en apprenant cela.

\- Attends, c’est pourquoi tu as agi de façon bizarre en apprenant que j’étais ami avec Kira? Stiles demande, ses yeux s’écarquillant en réalisant cela. Putain, tu essayais vraiment de protéger ma vertu!

\- Si j’accepte de t’amener dîner ce soir, vas-tu cesser d’en parler? Derek réplique, encore rouge vif.

\- Jamais, Stiles répond, souriant avec effronterie. Je vais raconter cette histoire à nos petits-enfants.

\- Je pense que tu y vas un peu vite en besogne, là, Derek grommelle, quoique c’est un peu faible comme protestation selon ses standards.

\- Je t’en prie, j’ai passé des mois à te faire la cour. J’ai lu _Hemingway_ pour toi. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir maintenant? Stiles demande, prenant une des mains de Derek dans la sienne et entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Lire Hemingway est un sacrifice plutôt noble, Derek reconnaît, ses lèvres frémissant en une ébauche de sourire.

\- Ha! Je savais que tu détestais secrètement… Stiles commence.

Derek le coupe dans sa lancée par un baiser.

\--- Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twink: Terme anglophone désignant un homme homosexuel typiquement efféminé, jeune et mince.
> 
> La suite (partie 2) par ici: [Misinterpret Me Like Lolita/Me prendre à tort pour Lolita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3594684)


End file.
